What If?
by Mysterious Poet
Summary: What if Donnie didn't decide to save the world, and what if Frank was still alive? Well, that's what I'm writing about.


Heys ya'll, it's me the mysterious poet. Here I am, writing a Donnie Darko fan fic (yesss, Frank Drools), anyway, I do not own Donnie Darko –but damn I wish I did, 'cuz that sucker made a lot of cash, and it's cool as fuck. This story will switch between first person Donnie, and first person Frank, y'know, every other chapter. Oh, and I'll also try to put lyrics at the beginning, and end of the chapter. Just imagine it being set in the present also, 'cuz it's easier like that (and I'm a lazy bastard.)

* * *

'What if you did?  
What if you lied?  
What if I avenge?  
What if eye for an eye?'

What if - Creed

Waking up on the golf field, the sun shining, I squint my eyes. I see my bike is a few feet away from me, my blue tee and flannel pants are slightly dirty. Standing up, I pick up my bike, and ride it back home, nodding to people waving at me. I drop my bike in the back yard, and go in, seeing on the dry erase board on the fridge '_Now where is Donnie?_'

Yes, that's my name, Donnie; Donnie Darko to be exact. I wake up each morning outside of my house, each time farther way from my home. Going upstairs, I see my mom in the living room, getting ready to go meet one of her friends, I guess. Slipping into my room, I glance over the posters, and artwork, going straight to my dresser and closet to get my school clothes.

Going into the bathroom, I notice my jet black hair lying down, my eyes solemn, with slight bags underneath them. Starting the water, I strip off my clothes, throwing them into the hamper, looking down at my naked body and sighing. Stepping into the shower, the water hits me, it warmth spreading over my skin, plastering my hair to my forehead. I stand there, letting the water drench me, trying to quell the angry yelling in my head.

Here I am, dressed in my school uniform, a white button up dress shirt, a pair of black slacks, and a pair of black shoes. My friends, my little sister, her friends, and I stand on the corner, waiting for the bus. Once my mom goes around the corner, my friend shakes out three cigarettes, handing me one. We light up, I then inhale the nicotine into my lungs, and look down at my sister.

"Don't tell anyone, or you know what will happen," I threaten. She nods back, "Yes I know, you'll shove my stuffed animals down the toilet."

I smile, inhaling again, going back to chatting with my friends.

The bus stops at the school, the statue of a bulldog sitting there. Students were outside, not wanting to go inside just yet. I started walking to my locker, to put my bag up, since my first class was P.E. My friends went off to a corner of the grounds, continuing an argument about something. My sister went over to meet with her cheerleader group, '_Sparkle Motion_' it was called.

The bell rings, so I head to the health room. There I take a seat, my friends sitting on either side of me, the classroom filling up. The teacher then comes into the class, an old bag that I don't usually mind, but she's been getting on my nerves lately. Wheeling up a T.V., she pops in a tape. On the screen, this dude's face appears, "Fear" he says. Then this large woman appears, after that a mother and her kid appears. Then the guys head appears again, this time saying "Love."

The title appears, and it starts up on what its point is. The video is supposed to be teaching up something, but the only thing I'm getting is a headache.

Back at my locker once more, I take my bag out, having Literature next, with a new teacher. We've been reading a book at the moment, so sitting in my chair; I take out the book, almost finished with it. I decide to finish it up, and once the bell rings, it's off to the side of my desk. The teacher walks up to the front of the desk, waiting for the class to settle down.

She then starts talking about the book; I was barely paying attention, instead just thinking of things about more important things. The teacher asks the next to me what the book was about, and I could already she hadn't read it. The question is then directed at me, "The kids actually decided to destroy the money, because it was starting to tear their friendship apart," I responded.

After I answered the door opened and closed, and I really didn't care who it was, even though everyone else was looking at him or her. "Yes? May I help you?" the teacher asked the person. "Umm…yeah, I was transferred here, and they put me in the wrong room," the girl said, I could tell me was a girl from her voice.

"It doesn't look like you're in the wrong room."

"Well…okay."

"Alright now that is settled," the teacher said as she moved behind the desk. "Why don't you sit beside the boy you think is the cutest." The class started to 'ohhh' but the teacher quickly quieted them. I decided to take a glance at her, and looked back. She was slightly short than me, about 5'9", with below shoulder length light brown hair. I could tell she was looking at me, and so could the teacher.

She had the girl sitting beside me move, the one that didn't read the book. I gave a quick 'hi' and she returned it with a small smile. I wanted to be closer to her, I guess you could say I wanted be able to smell her scent.

Most of the rest of the hour I was mesmerized by her, just looking at her out of the corner of my eye was enough for me to write a poem about her. I guess you could say I was crushing really badly. Words flowed through my mind whenever I thought of her, and when the bell wrung, my heart sank to see her leave.

The rest of school went by pretty uneventful, me just being bored in my classes. Though in science I got to see the angel of my mind once more. I learned later on that week, we were going to be doing a project in pairs, and my heart fluttered when I heard I was paired with Gretchen.

Later on that night at the dinner table we were having pizza, mom was going on her second glass of wine. "Hey! Donnie! What's wrong?" my dad asked, "You're really out of it."

"Nothing, everything's okay," I sighed.

"What, is it because you haven't been taking your meds?" my other sister said, then suddenly putting her hand over her mouth.

"You are such a fuck-ass!" I retorted.

"Did you just call me a fuck-ass?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, why don't you go suck a fuck?!"

"Why not tell me how to?"

"You think I do?"

"Yes. I'm all ears." All this while, my father was covering my younger sister's ears. As things calmed down, she looked up. "What's a fuck-ass?" she asked innocently as only a younger kid can. At this, my dad started cracking up.

Sitting in my room, I was reading over the poem I had wrote about my copper haired angel. Turning off my lamp, I set the notebook aside, and tried to go to sleep.

Later one, I opened my eyes, and walked toward the front door as if drawn by some invisible force. Stepping outside, I noticed a figure standing beside the mail box. I stepped forward some more, the figure clearing coming into view. I saw this is was wearing a grey and white rabbit suit, except the face looked grotesque and to be made out of metal.

"_**The world will end in 28 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes, and 12 seconds."**_

'But no I'm just taking it in  
Out the window of a hotel bedroom again  
Tommorrow I'll be gone I don't know when I'll be back  
But in this world everything can change just like that,  
Like that'

Right Now – Fort Minor

* * *

Ohhh!!! Scary! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, sorry if I took too much from the movie, but I needed to start it out, and couldn't figure what else to write, so I decided to take parts from the directors cut. Please don't hate me.


End file.
